


The Morning After

by SupercityCarnival



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9791291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercityCarnival/pseuds/SupercityCarnival
Summary: The morning after Cat and Kara's first night together.Both chaps cover the same scene.Chapter One is from Cat's POV, Chapter 2 is from Kara's.





	1. Cat's POV

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fictorium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/gifts).



> This is a gift for Lola on her birthday. She has graced us with so much goodness, and not just Supercat. I hope this little piece gives her at least a small warm fuzzy :-) 
> 
> Big thanks to Poppyssupergirl for wonderful edits and suggestions, Zennie The Great for helping me get the voices right, and ABCooper for convincing me not to trash the whole thing.

Cat awoke the next morning with a deep breath in. Through her closed eyelids she could tell the sun was already streaming through the windows. She kept her eyes closed as she stretched out. Her mind connected to her body and she felt a perfect soreness. 

Memories from the night before floated back to her and Cat smiled to herself. _Is she still here?_

Slowly blinking her eyes open, Cat turned her head to the side to see a pair bright blue eyes watching her. _Stunning_. It was the only word Cat could think of. Kara was laying on her stomach, arms tucked under the pillow she’d slept on. Her long tresses were draped across her bare back and the bed sheet was wrapped around her torso. _Absolutely stunning._

Cat rolled onto her side, facing Kara, and they looked at each other for a moment. Kara’s face wore the tiniest smile. 

“You stayed,” Cat whispered. _She stayed._

Kara’s smile grew. “Did you think I wouldn’t?”

 _Why would you?_ “I hoped you would.” _Why did you?_

Kara scooted closer and brushed their lips together, barely touching. Though it was only a ghost of a kiss, Cat felt it down to her toes. Kara pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet. She was still smiling.

 _She always looks so damn happy. Even with the weight of the world on her shoulders, her smiles are radiant._

“I had a good time last night,” Kara said. 

Cat saw the passing look of insecurity come across Kara’s face as she bit her bottom lip. Cat thought, _My god, she’s not sure if I had a good time._ Reaching up to graze her fingertips over the creamy skin of Kara’s cheek, Cat let her gaze wander over the young woman’s face. 

It was so freeing to be able to touch Kara like this. After all the complications, all the longing, and all the goddamn waiting, now she could finally do something as simple as let her fingers linger on soft skin. 

“I had a good time, too,” Cat replied, confidently.

“Really?”

 _Adorable sap._ “Just take the confirmation, darling.” Cat’s tone was teasing and Kara smiled a little wider.

Cat leaned in, pressing their lips together again. _So soft._ She moved her arm around Kara’s strong shoulders, wanting to be closer, and gently pushed Kara back down onto the mattress. 

As Cat hovered over her, their noses touching and breath mingling, Kara said, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this with you.” 

Cat searched her partner’s eyes. _Me, too._ She wanted to say it back, admit how much she had wanted Kara and for how long. _You’re the reason I tried to leave. You’re the reason I’m staying._

But she couldn’t say it back. The words stuck in her mind. _She always says whatever pops into her beautiful head. How does she do that?_ Words could be hard for Cat. So instead of using words, she used her hand on Kara’s face and her lips on Kara’s mouth, kissing her passionately.

Kara’s hand tugged at the sheet separating them and the thin barrier fell away. Once they were skin to skin, an urgency blossomed between the two women. 

_Don’t seem so needy,_ Cat told herself, attempting to slow her pace. Betraying her lust, Cat’s body took over, moving independently of her mind. Before she could stop herself, she straddled Kara’s hips, lightly sucking around her neck. 

The night before, Cat had made her return to CatCo. Well, she snuck in to make her final decision, come back or leave forever. She had been on the balcony of her office, usual drink in hand, musing to herself. 

Cat looked out over the city she loved. She watched all the night time lights turning on as the sun dipped behind the skyscrapers. This was her favorite time of day, when she got to watch the city change from day to night. There was no other view in the city like the one from this balcony. 

She sighed as she internally reviewed her logic. There were so many reasons to go and so many to stay, one in particular. But Cat couldn’t make a major life decision based on what one person may or may not feel. 

Or could she?

Then Cat heard the sound of the door opening behind her. She turned to see the object of her inner conflict. Kara stood there at the door, mouth agape, brow furrowed in shock. 

They’d stared at each other for a long moment until a slow smile played across Cat’s lips. “Told you I’d be back,” she’d said.

Without a word, Kara left her place by the door, coming quickly to where Cat was standing. She dipped her arms down and around Cat’s middle, pulling her in so tight that her toes came off the floor. Cat laughed and threw both arms around Kara’s shoulders, holding on just as tight. 

Things moved along quickly after that hug. Now it was the next morning and they were in Cat’s bed, making out and moving toward more, again. 

Cat’s hands ran up and down Kara, brushing roughly over her breasts. When her nipples became erect, Cat couldn’t help but lean down to begin working at them with her mouth. _I want her again._

“Cat,” Kara’s voice was low with her labored breaths. “Ah,” she inhaled in sharply as Cat dragged a nipple between her teeth. “Shouldn’t we talk about this?”

 _Of course we should talk about this._ “Not now,” Cat responded, the words coming out against Kara’s ribcage as Cat moved her mouth over Kara’s lithe body. 

She felt fingers on her scalp and a slight pull on her hair. _She just wants me to kiss her. Damn, I love that._ Cat moved back up to kiss Kara thoroughly on the lips. Kara’s hands slid easily up and down Cat’s back. The younger woman slowed them down, kissing Cat softly again and again, shifting them to switch positions. _I want to learn to be this gentle._

Kara’s hair draped around both their faces, hiding them away. With a last lingering kiss to Cat’s lips, Kara simply nuzzled her nose at the other woman’s temple. 

Cat asked, “What are your plans today?” _Don’t sound needy._

Kara looked down at her with the tiny smile she had when Cat first woke up. “Nothing,” she said with a small shake of her head. 

“Stay with me today?” _Jesus, Catherine, keep it together._

Beaming back at her, Kara quickly answered, “I would love that.” She bent down to kiss Cat again. 

_Fuck it. I need her._ Cat reached a leg up to wrap around Kara’s middle, not wanting her to move. Everything about this felt like coming home, and not just back to CatCo, but back to life. Back to love.


	2. Kara's POV

Kara woke just as the sun peeked over the horizon. She stirred at the feeling of unfamiliar silky sheets around her and a mattress that was much more comfortable than her own. Opening her eyes slowly, Kara noticed the sun’s soft, early morning glow through the lace-curtained windows. 

_Cat._ Shifting in the giant bed, Kara saw her, laying contentedly on her back with one small hand on her chest and the other tangled in her own hair. _It wasn’t a dream._

Moving onto her stomach, Kara stared openly at a sleeping Cat Grant. She went over the vivid memories in her mind, memories of her and Cat in this bed. _She was amazing last night._

Kara’s eyes raked down Cat’s body. _This is the stillest I’ve ever seen her. She’s always going so fast._ Kara thought about how Cat couldn’t be still at work; always moving, working, achieving. To see her like this was… _Perfect. She’s perfect._

She lay there watching Cat as time slipped by, unnoticed until the older woman’s breathing began to change. Kara could hear the slight uptick in her heart beat, signaling that she was waking. 

One side of Kara’s lips turned up in a small smile as she observed Cat stretching out, drawing attention to some of the most exquisite parts of her body. A few seconds later her eyes blinked open and Kara met deep green focusing on her. 

Cat turned onto her side so they were facing each other. After a moment, Cat quietly said, “You stayed.” 

_Of course I stayed._ Her smile involuntarily widened, happy that Cat seemed happy she was still there. “Did you think I wouldn’t?” _Rao, how could she think I wouldn’t?_

“I hoped you would.” 

Cat had a sleepy half smile on her face and Kara decided to test the morning-after waters. _Gorgeous lips._ She leaned in and touched her lips to Cat’s, feeling the warmth there, but too nervous to linger. _Please don’t kick me out._

But Cat only looked contentedly back at her as she pulled slightly away. Kara kept her smile in place, relaxing. _She’s always so beautiful._

As they held each other’s gaze, Kara admired Cat’s features. Flawless skin, strong jaw, those impeccably contoured lips, the diminutive hands that Kara now knew were much more strong than dainty. _Absolutely beautiful._

“I had a good time last night.” The words came out before Kara could stop them, but she was glad she said them. _I want you to know that, whatever happens from here._

However, it was also a chance at rejection and Kara was momentarily afraid that Cat wouldn’t feel the same way. But then, Cat reached over and touched her fingers to Kara’s cheek. Her eyes slipped shut as the simple movement of Cat’s fingertips on her face washed away her insecurity.

“I had a good time, too,” Cat told her.

Kara had to school her excitement. “Really?”

“Just take the confirmation, darling.”

She caught Cat’s playful tone and smiled even more. _Don’t say anything cheesy._

But Kara didn’t have a chance to say anything at all before Cat moved to press their lips together. Kara’s eyes instantly closed again as she savored Cat’s mouth on hers. She felt Cat put an arm around her, drawing her closer. Soon, Kara was pushed slowly back onto the mattress. _I can’t believe this is happening._

She opened her eyes to see fully awake and alert ones watching her. They were so close their noses touched and Kara could feel Cat’s breath on her lips. 

_Don’t say it, Kara. It sounds so cliché._ “I can’t tell you how much I’ve wanted this with you.” _Don’t worry, you don’t have to say it back._

Cat didn’t say it back. But when her eyes softened and her lips parted like she wanted to say it too, Kara could see that she was touched by the statement. 

Then Cat’s hand was on her face again and she pressed into Kara, kissing her hard. _She is saying it back._ The two women began to move against one another, tangling limbs and pushing tongues. The sheet was between them and the lack of contact with Cat’s skin was frustrating. Kara pulled at the sheet until it was gone and they melted into each other. 

Kara tried to stay in control of her senses, but Cat quickly adjusted until she was sitting over her, a knee on each side of her hips, kissing her neck fervently. Kara’s head started swimming. She wanted to slow down. Kara wanted to take her time and feel every touch and every kiss. 

She had been floating on cloud nine since the night before. Last night, back at CatCo, she had been finishing up a new draft for Snapper. On the way to take it to him, a familiar sense came to her. She wasn’t sure if it was a sound or a scent, but it was welcoming and it drew her to a customary place. 

She came into Cat’s, rather James’, office, and turned toward the balcony window. There, against the city lights was the small frame of an elegant woman, glass in hand. Kara unconsciously moved to the door, slowly pushing it open. 

She didn’t trust her eyes, but then the woman looked at her and their gazes locked. Cat. Kara had wanted to speak to her, but she was too surprised. 

“Told you I’d be back,” Cat had said. 

That voice, with those sharp eyes, and that countenance staring back at her. Kara was awestruck and suddenly everything in the world seemed right. Her feet moved of their own accord and she quickly covered the space separating them. 

Reaching around Cat’s ribcage, Kara pulled her as close as she could without hurting her. Sure arms came around her shoulders and she heard Cat laugh in her ear and she felt whole again, the loneliness of the last few months forgotten. 

Kara released Cat enough to let her feet return to the ground after the fierce embrace. Driven by emotion, and the look on Cat’s face, Kara didn’t hesitate as she had so many times before. After so much time apart, there wasn’t time to waste. She leaned in and brought their lips together. 

It was tentative at first, but when Cat kissed her back, Kara felt a stirring in her stomach. There was no going back. Everything moved fast after that kiss. 

Now she was here in Cat’s bed the morning after and Cat was kissing her again and touching her everywhere. Cat dragged her hands over Kara’s breasts sending a shiver through her. The next thing Kara felt was Cat’s perfectly moist mouth on her nipple, sucking and playing at it with her tongue. 

Kara arched into the touch and took a sharp breath in. As Cat pulled at her nipple gently and then immediately dragged her tongue over it again and again, Kara was breaking from reality. 

_More. Please, more._ She breathed out and attempted to keep them grounded, “Cat,” she had to pause for a moan, “shouldn’t we talk about this?” _Say no. I don’t wanna think about whether this is okay or not._

“Not now,” Cat replied, teeth scraping across Kara’s ribs. 

_She feels so good. I want this to last. Slow down, love._ Kara reached down to tangle her fingers in Cat’s hair, lightly tugging. Cat kissed up her body until their lips connected again, roughly. 

Kara slowed the pace of the kisses, rubbing gentle circles over Cat’s bare back. She tried to feel everything. The curve of Cat’s spine, the muscles in her shoulders slipping under the pads of Kara’s fingers, the softness of her lips. 

She moved her hands to gently push against Cat’s chest until it was Cat’s back that pressed into the comfy mattress. _I love how passionate she is. I want to stay like this with her._

Kissing Cat slowly and tenderly, Kara brought them back to themselves before they got lost. With one more kiss that made a perfect small sound when they separated, Kara moved to brush her lips at Cat’s temple, lingering there. 

“What are your plans today?” 

_Is she going to ask me to leave? I want to stay._ “Nothing,” Kara answered. 

“Stay with me today?” Cat asked, almost shyly.

An involuntary smile painted its way across Kara’s face. _Yes, yes, yes! For as long as you let me._ “I would love that.” Leaning down, Kara kissed her again. 

When Cat reached a leg around her torso, Kara was the one who picked the pace back up. This was everything she’d ever wanted. Everything made sense when Cat was here, when they were together. Kara had never felt so warm, so cared for. This was home. This was love.


End file.
